Who's your First Kiss?
by JazzAngel7
Summary: Miley and Oliver try to figure out Lily's first kiss, But they found out more than they can handle... pairing:Lackson and Moliver. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HM nor characters!
1. Miley's First Kiss

Miley and Lily were on the beach with there feet in the sand gossiping about there first kiss…

Lily asked, "So who was your first kiss?"

Miley asked her, "Why do you want to know?"

Lily retorted "Because you never told me and I'm getting bored."

Lily was giving Miley the puppy eyes she knew Miley was going to give up soon…

Miley gave in, "Ugh! Fine! I hate that puppy dog look you give me."

Lily smirked proud, "I know." 'Works every time' she thought.

Miley bluched, "Well… I-it was...um… Oliver!"

Lily eyes widened with the thought of them together. Lily knew that Oliver liked Miley but she never thought that he would kiss her!

Lily started bluttering out questions,"How did it happen? When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me? Was it a good kiss?"

Miley then relaxed, "Lily! Calm Down! It happened when everyone was in the lunchroom; me and Oliver were racing to see who would get there first…"

Flashback:

Miley yelled "Ha-ha! Oliver your loosing!"

Oliver yelled back, "I'll catch up soon!"

That's when Miley tripped on her shoelace and fell which was unfortunate because Oliver was right behind her. So he fell on top her! Their lips met for about 10 seconds when Miley realized what happened.

Oliver blushed a little, "Uh… Sorry it was my fault I didn't mean to. How about we just don't tell anyone?"

Miley said, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

End of Flashback

Lily looked amazed, "Whoa. I thought I had a bad first kiss! That's so weird. Did you like it?"

Miley confessed, "It was okay. Who was your first kiss?"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, "I think I hear my mom calling me. Bye!" With that she ran all the way to her house…

"I'll find out soon…' Miley then ran all the way to her house thinking of a plan to get Lily to tell her secret.


	2. I like you

Miley's POV (Miley's House)

Miley and Oliver were talking about devising a plan to get Lily to tell who her first kiss was. All they had was that they could pounce on her, and force the truth out of her. But they didn't want to hurt her.

Miley asked, "Oliver, can't you think of anything to get Lily to say something?"

Oliver then retorted, "Me? You and Lily always call me a donut! So, I'm going to act like one."

Miley had an expression on her face like 'Do you want me to slap you?'

Oliver said, "Miley, what made you want to know her first kiss anyways? It's not like she asked you, and you told, then you asked her?"

Miley stuttered and said, "Umm… Well, that is sort of what happened Oliver."

Oliver face went all red then. He got up and went outside and you could hear him screaming all sorts of things. He came back looking as though nothing happened.

Miley asked "Are you okay, Oliver?"

Oliver said "Oh, I'm more than okay. I just found out the girl I liked told her best friend that I was her first kiss."

Oliver went on rambling on and on until Miley covered his lips with her hand.

Miley asked "You like me?"

Oliver looked fumbled and said, "What? I never said that!"

Miley said, "Yes, you did you said the girl I like told her best friend that we kissed."

Oliver asked, "I did? Oh! What I meant to say that… Well I really don't know any way to put this… But, Miley will you go out with me?"


	3. The confess

Miley's House

Miley's House

Miley was looking at Oliver for about 5 minutes. She was thinking in her head what to say. Oliver looked like he was about to throw up any minute.

Miley asked "Why do you like ME? Of all the people in the world you chose me?"

Oliver thought "Why wouldn't I like you? I mean your smart, beautiful, you have an amazing smile; your laugh is nice…"

Oliver was rambling on and on until Miley kissed him on the lip. She smiled sweetly at him, she couldn't all she wanted was right in front of her!

Miley asked "Oliver? Are you okay, you look like you've gone to heaven?"

Oliver answered, "You don't know how much I've wanted you to kiss me. Miley, want to go out tonight?"

Miley answered, "I would love that."

Oliver helped Miley get up and started walking to the door.

Miley asked,"Where you going thought we were going on a date?"

Oliver answered, "It's 5:30, and I thought I could pick you up at 7:00. Is that alright?"

Miley said "Yeah I'll be prepared then. See you later Ollie!"

Oliver also said goodbye, "See you later Miley!"

Oliver left the house with a stun looking Miley, daydreaming about what just happened…


	4. Making of Plans

Lily's POV

Lily was running all the way to her house, thinking Miley was right behind her. She finally gets to her house, and opens the door. Her mom is the only one there.

Heather asked, (Lily's Mom) "Honey, what's wrong you seem like your being chased by a kidnapper?"

Lily answered, "No, just running away from Miley. She wanted to know something that I just didn't want to tell yet."

Heather asked, "What is it?"

Lily then said, "Mom, if you think I won't tell Miley what makes you think I'll tell you? No offence, but I tell her more stuff than you."

Heather looked suprised, and said,"Oh, alright fine. You don't want to tell me, that's okay. Well I got to go run some errands, and your probably have to fix your own dinner tonight. I'll be home late."

Lily said "Okay mom. See you later, is it alright that Miley and Oliver come over?"

Heather said, "Sure Lily, bye!"

Lily's mom than went outside and got into her car. Lily heard the engine roar, so she went to her room and got her phone and called Miley.

Lily said,"Hey Miley, can you come over?"

Miley waited a few moments and said, "Umm… I might be late. I'll have to call you back in about 5 minutes, bye!"

'That was strange.' Lily thought.

Oliver's POV

I heard my phone ring about two times until I answered it, It was Miley.

Miley said, "Oliver, we have a problem."

Oliver sounded scared, "What is it?"

Miley sighed and said, "Lily wants us to come to her house, but we have a date!"

Oliver breathed a breath of releif, "Oh, that is a problem. Did you tell her were going out tonight?"

Miley said, "No, I just told her I'll to call her later, and tell her the answer."

Oliver said, "Well… What time do you want the date to end?"

Miley thought about it and said, "Well, since it starts at 7:00, I thought about 10:30?"

Oliver said,"Really? Me too. Well I guess we can ask her if we can spend the night there."

Oliver said, "Okay, that's cool. Bye Miley, see you at 7:00."

Miley said,"Okay, see you later."

Miley and Oliver hang up the phone, and then Miley called Lily.

Miley told her the answer,"Lily is it alright that me and Oliver come over at 10:45, and spend the night?"

Lily didn't really care wht time they came and said, "Sure, that's okay. I'll see you at 10:45, bye!"

Miley said, "Bye!"


	5. Why are you stuttering?

Miley was in her room deciding on what she should wear on her date with Oliver

Miley was in her room deciding on what she should wear on her date with Oliver.

Miley yelled, "Ugh! This is sooo confusing! I mean I want to wear a skirt with a top. But I don't want to look desperate. I guess I'll just wear blue jeans, with a red top that said 'Don't tease me I bite'"

Jackson asked,"Miley, who are you talking to, and where are you going?"

Miley asked,"Why do you care?"

Jackson said,"Oh, I just wanted to bother you, and brag because I'm going on a date tonight. Ha-ha! You can't even get a date on a Saturday night!"

Miley looked over at him and said," For your FYI, I DO have a date tonight, and I'm not telling you who it is with! So there!"

Jackson said, "Whatever you're bluffing!"

Miley said, "Fine don't believe me, but when I don't get home until tomorrow, don't come begging me to know what happened!"

Miley had a smirk on her face to prove she knew she won the argument. Jackson just left with horror struck face on him. Miley then started laughing to herself.

'He actually thought that I was going to spend the night at my date's house. What a gullible brother.'

Miley yelled, "Oh! I know you don't have a date tonight!"

Miley told her brother that was in the kitchen.

Jackson said. "Whatever, hope you have a nice time."

Miley looked confused and said, "Thank you, that was weird but sweet."

Miley ran all the way upstairs to her room, and locked the door to know that she was changing. When she came back out it was 6:30.

'I guess I'll talk to Jackson to pass the time.'

Miley asked, "Where's daddy?"

Jackson said, "He's out somewhere."

Miley said, "Well, okay… Jackson since I'm going out and your going to be here by yourself I'll call Lily and see if she can keep you company."

Jackson retorted, "Fine."

Miley got up from the couch and dialed Lily's number.

Miley asked, "Hey Lily, do you want to keep Jackson company while I go out for a little bit?"

Lily asked, "Why can't Oliver?"

Miley sighed and said, "I have my reasons. Pretty please with strawberry and whip cream on top."

Lily sighed in defeat, "Fine. Be there in 5 minutes."

Miley sat on the couch while she waited for Lily.

Miley told Jackson, "She said she'll come over. Oh! And don't bug her."

Jackson siad, "Fine."

Lily was there in 5 minutes; she had on her helmet which meant she skateboarded all the way here. She parked her skateboard outside, and came in.

Lily said, "H-hey Jackson."

Jackson said back, "Hey L-lily."

Miley asked, "Why are you two stuttering?"

Right before they could answer a horn blew outside her door. She saw headlight and knew it was Oliver.

Miley told them, "Well, that's Oli- I mean my date. Bye! Be back at 10:45 to go to your house Lily!"

Lily and Jackson yelled back, "Bye!"

Miley walked out of the door she saw that Oliver was driving his new car. She hopped in the passenger's seat and looked at Oliver.

Oliver asked, "You ready?"

Miley answered, "Yeah. Where are we going?"

Oliver said, "Oh, you'll see."


	6. The date

Oliver drove Miley all the way to the movies; he parked in the front so they could get a head start

Oliver drove Miley all the way to the movies; he parked in the front so they could get a head start.

Oliver asked Miley, "What movie do you want to see?"

Miley thought and said, "I guess I want to see a… Ooh! How about a comedy?"

Oliver asked "Sure! Which One?"

Miley said, "Well since I got to choose which category, you get to choose which one."

Oliver thought and said "Okay… I choose 'Fun with Dick and Jane.'"

Miley said, "Good choice."

They both walk to the booth and the Lady in the booth said.

Booth Lady asked, "Like, what movie do you like, want to like, see?"

Oliver answered,'Fun with Dick and Jane.'

Booth Lady said, "Like, okay, like."

They both walk in the movies theatres trying not to laugh at the lady in the booth. When they get to the concessions stand they bought medium popcorn with some Sour Skittles. They walk in and found some seats. As they sat down the movie started…

(2 hours and 30 minutes later…)

Oliver laughing "That was a hilarious movie!"

Miley laughed "Yeah, I liked the part when they had to go into peoples' yard to take a bath."

Oliver said, "Mine too."

Oliver said, "Well, since have at least an hour, want to go eat?"

Miley asked "Sure, what place?"

Oliver answered "I booked Olive Garden."

Miley looked impressed and said "I've never been there, hope it's nice."

Oliver said, "Oh, it will be…"

They got into the car, and drove all they way to Olive Garden, which was about 10 minutes away. They parked, and went in. they sat down in their seats and a waiter came and asked for what they would like to drink.

Waiter asked "What would you like to drink?"

Miley said "I would like Sweet tea."

Oliver answered "Me too."

The waiter wrote down what drink they wanted, and left. First, they looked at their orders to see what they wanted. After that they started to talk. The waiter came and asked what they wanted.

Oliver answered "I just want Chowder soup, and breadsticks."

Miley thought and said "I want Vegetable soup, also with breadsticks."

The waiter took up their menus, and walked away. They talked again until their orders came up. They ate for about 20 minutes, until they were full. Oliver paid the check, and they left. The ride was in silence, when he got to Miley's house, Oliver opened the door for Miley, and walked her to her door.

Oliver said "I guess you and Lily will walk to her house, and I'll meet you there."

Miley said "Sounds like a plan to me."

Oliver was turning to leave, when he stopped himself.

Oliver called back "Oh! I forgot something."

Miley asked "Wh-?" But was cut off.

Oliver suddenly stopped her by kissing her on the lips; the kiss lasted about 5 seconds.

Miley smiled and said "Oh, that."

Oliver said "See you at Lily's house. Miley… Bye."

Oliver turned and left to get to his car. Miley and Oliver were thinking the same thing, 'She/He's a great kisser.'


	7. Lily's first kiss is

Lily and Miley walked all the way to Lily's house, when they got their they put blankets on the floor so they could lay on it

Lily and Miley walked all the way to Lily's house, when they got their they put blankets on the floor so they could lay on it.

Miley then asked Lily, "What happened with you and Jackson?"

Lily answered, "N-nothing" Miley just sighed and said she'll call Oliver, and tell him were here.

(Lily's Flashback on what happened with Jackson)

Lily was just staring at Jackson for at least a minute until she said, "Jackson we got to talk about what happened."

Jackson's eyes widened. "What are you talking about Lily?" Lily sat on the couch beside Jackson, "You know what I'm talking about!" Jackson just shook his head as he doesn't know what she's talking about.

Lily then said, "Well. Let me refresh your memory. 1. You kiss me, WHICH, was my first kiss! 2. You then tell ask me will you go out with me. 3. I ran out, and now you won't talk to me!"

Jackson turned and looked at Lily, "Well, what do you expect? I kiss you, ask you out, and then you run out the door!"

Lily then frowned at the memory, "Your right. I'm just scared what Miley will say… I like you A LOT Jackson… Ever since you kissed me, that's about the only thing I can think about. So… Can we start over?

Jackson thought about it for a minute and says, "Sure Lily we can start this over. So Lily will you go out with me?

Lily just looked at Jackson and smiled; she grabbed him on the collar and kissed him full on the lips! When she smiled Jackson asked," Is that a yes?"

Lily just giggled and said," Yes it is."

They decided they would watch some T.V as they wait for Miley. After a few shows Jackson turned the T.V on mute, and turned to Lily.

Jackson asked, "How are we going to go out? I mean, Your pretty much always with Miley.

Lily thought about and said," I guess the next time Miley has a Hannah Montana concert; I'll tell her I'm sick, and then we can go out. Do you like that idea?

Jackson replies,"Yeah. When is the next concert?

Lily then answers, "It's next Friday. So I guess we have a next Friday.

Jackson was about to kiss Lily again until they saw headlights in the mirror, he stopped himself, and said, "Must be Miley. Well Lily, I guess I'll see you later."

Lily smiled and said, "You too Jackson." Lily got up when Miley came in. She and Miley left, and walked all the way to Lily's house.

(End of Flashback)

Miley came back in the living room with popcorn, graham crackers, chocolate syrup, and A LOT of candy. Lily then thought of an idea.

Lily asked, "Miley, can Jackson come over?" Miley looked at Lily like she was crazy, Miley asked, "Why?" Lily was thinking of an excuse in her head. Lily than had one, "Because, he's all alone at your house so I was thinking. Can't he come here?" Miley thought about for a moment and said, "Fine. He can come. But your telling the 'fortunate' news." She said putting an air quote on fortunate. 'Gladly' Lily thought.

Lily ran all the too her room to call Jackson, when she got there she dialed all the numbers as fast she could. After 2 rings Jackson finally picked up.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" He asked.

"Well I got some terrific news!" She said, "What is it?" Asked Jackson. Lily waited until she gets her breath. "I convinced Miley that you can come over, and spend the night."

"Really? Well I am over there in 10 minutes. Bye!" Jackson hung up, and Lily went all the way downstairs. When she got there she saw Oliver and Miley hugging. 'Aw BFF's hugging'

"Okay, my turn Oliver!" Lily went to Oliver; she hugged about 2 seconds, when she let him go. She looked at Miley, and thought she saw that she was jealous/mad. But she shook it off; they went to the carpet and sat on the blankets.

"Please tell me Jackson can't come!" Miley told Lily, Lily just laughed, and said, "Yes he can. He said he'll over in about 10 minutes." Miley then groaned, everyone laughed at her letting Jackson come.

So… What to do that can pass time?" Oliver asked. Miley then said, "We can play truth or dare when Jackson comes." After about 10 seconds when she said that, Jackson came in.

"So what are we doing?" Jackson asked. "Well, were just going to play truth or dare." Lily says.

"Ohh one of my favorite games, they all formed a circle. Miley was beside Oliver, Oliver was besides Lily, Lily was beside Jackson, Jackson was beside Miley.

"I'll go first since I came up with the game." Miley says.

Miley turns to Lily, "Truth or Dare." She says. Lily knew she was trying to get to tell her first kiss. So she chose dare.

Miley smile turned into a frown, she said," I dare you to…kiss Jackson!" Miley smiled, Lily had to make a disgusted face, but inside she was smiling. Jackson at first looked hurt when he saw her make a sick face, but when she turned to him she winked at him.

Jackson then realized what she meant. Lily asked Miley," How long?" Miley thought, and said,"10 seconds, I don't want you to suffer."

Lily turned to Jackson, and brought her face closer to his. When she kissed she could've heard fireworks in the background. After 10 seconds was up Miley yelled stop.

Miley looked at the two and said," How was it?" "I rather not say." They both said.

Inside of Lily head she had a perfect dare and truth for Miley…


	8. Secret's Out

"It's your turn Lily!" Miley said. Lily thought about it, and then asked Miley. "Truth or Dare?" Miley thought, and then knew since she made her kiss Jackson she knew she was trying to get revenge.

"I choose Truth." Miley said, "Okay," Lily said, "On your date did he kiss you or did you kiss him, and did you even kiss?" Lily knew it was the perfect truth.

Miley stole a glance at Oliver; she saw that he was blushing a little. "Fine, he kissed me for about 10 seconds, and then he left." Lily smiled knowing she was telling the truth.

"Okay, Jackson it's your turn." Oliver said breaking awkwardness in the room. Jackson looked at Oliver with a devilish grin. Oliver gulped, knowing something bad was coming to him.

"Okay, did you go on a date today, and who was it with?" Jackson asked Oliver, "Do you really want to know?" "Yes, yes we do." Lily and Jackson said, Oliver heaved a big sigh until he said, "This may be a big shock, Lily and Jackson…But it was with… M-miley…" Oliver looked at their reactions, Lily looked like she was about to blow up; and Jackson was about to strangle Oliver.

Miley was looking down blushing, Lily then broke the silence,"Well… it's Oliver's turn." Oliver then got of his trance, "Okay, Jackson, truth or dare?"

Jackson then said," I choose dare." Oliver had a great idea, "Who's your most beautiful and perfect girlfriend you had or have?" Lily then looked down thinking she was about to cry.

"It's…Lily Truscott…" Miley then looked like she about to blow up. "Okay, that's it!" Miley exploded, "We need to talk about the secrets that were just confessed in the last 10 minutes!"

"Okay, well how about you tell us how was your date?" Lily asked Miley and Oliver. "Okay I know it was wrong not to tell you but we just found out we liked each other 2 days ago!" Miley yelled

"Okay, you're off the hook, but I'm still mad at you." Lily stated, "Okay, that fair but what about you and Jackson!" Miley yelled back, "WE just found out tonight!" Lily knew she won the argument, "Okay," Oliver said," Are you okay with me and Miley going out?" "Yes." Lily and Jackson said.

Lily then asked them," Are you okay with me and Jackson going out?" Miley and Oliver thought about it and said," Yeah okay."

"Well since it 11:30 do you guys want to watch a comedy?" Jackson asked everyone, "Sure." They all agreed, they got situated, and sat on the carpet, and watched a comedy.


	9. Magic

Lily's POV

Lily's POV

When I woke up I saw that Jackson's arm was around my waist, I turned and saw that Oliver was snoring a little, and Miley was smiling in her dream. I then thought of something funny.

I went all the way into the kitchen and smudge ketchup all over my face and legs. I then found a perfect spot to pretend like I was hung, I held my eyes open so I could see their reaction. I then screamed loudly, all 3 of them woke up.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, Jackson then turned around, and saw my body. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Then they were about to call 911 so I had to stop joking.

Oliver then came to my face, I screamed, "Gotcha!" They all jumped in fear, I untangled myself from my leg, and jumped down. They looked like they saw a ghost.

"I was just joking! I didn't think you would call 911!" They all looked mad, so I said, "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I said while making a heart with my hands. "Fine." They all said. "That was a really good joke Lily! I almost peed my pants!" Oliver exclaimed.

"That's too much information, Oliver." I said. Then we all started laughing at the joke.

"Hey guys where is your dad?" Oliver asked. I then realized he wasn't here, then Jackson said, "He called earlier, saying he wasn't back until Miley's next concert…Which will be next Friday." I then realized I was covered in Ketchup so I went upstairs, and cleaned myself off. When I got back I saw something that made me want to puke.

"Get a room!" I yelled at Oliver and Miley, they were making out! "Okay." Oliver said, and they went upstairs.

"Well, at least we have the downstairs to ourselves." Jackson said, I looked at him, and smiled, he was right we DO have the downstairs to ourselves.

"Well what do you want to?" I asked him, while I was walking to him. "Oh I think you know what." I laughed, "You not getting to these lips until our first date." I told him, his smiled to into a frown. I laughed again, "Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt" I walked to him thinking 'teasing him is fun'.

I grabbed him by the collar and kissed on the lips, I waited until about a minute leaving him wanting more. "Is that enough?" He looked in a daze, so I waved my hand in his face. Then he woke from his daydream.

"Well, do you want to want to watch a movie?" I asked him, he then answered, "I guess we can watch a scary movie… Or something in your liking?" I thought about it and said, "Scary movie" I stated. I watched to the couch while he got a movie. It was about 10:00 am, so it was light outside.

I sat down, and that's when he sat beside me. "What movie did you get?"

"Oh, I got the Grudge." 30 minutes in the movie, and I was already clinging onto Jackson. I covered when the grossed parts came up.

"How can you stand such a disgusting movie?" I asked Jackson, he was looking calm as thought it was a Scooby Doo movie! "I've seen this bunches of time." He said, when the movie was over Jackson was asleep.

And again I thought of another idea. I took off his socks, shoes, and shirt off his body. I then took off my socks, and shoes off. I messed my hair and lied beside him.

"Mmm… you were fun last night, Jackson." Jackson stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up. I then kissed him on the lips, I then said, "You were fun last night, Jackson." I giggled, and then he woke, and saw the position we were in.

He yelped, and then I pretended that I was just woken up. "What happened?" I asked him. "L-lily I think we did something terrible." I then started laughing at him.

"This is not funny Lily!" He whispered/yelled at me. "It's just a joke, Jackson!" He realized what I did; he then jumped on me, and started ticking me.

"J-Jackson please stop!" I said while laughing, "Say your sorry, then I'll stop." "I'm sorry!" He stopped tickling me, and that's we looked into each other's eyes. His face started coming closer mine, I was so amazed at the moment we were having I almost couldn't breathe.

I then saw that his lips were on mine, again I felt the fireworks run through me. It was like magic all over again. We were kissing for about 10 minutes until we couldn't breathe.

I then heard the upstairs door open, Miley and Oliver came out. Me and Jackson flew apart.

"So what were you guys doing upstairs?" Jackson asked, they just looked at us, and blushed. "You guys didn't ha-?" "Stop DON'T even repeat that question!" Miley yelled, "We haven't even been dating a week!" I looked at her and said, "Sorry" I mumbled.

"What did you two down here?" Oliver asked, "Watch a movie." Jackson said.

"Well," Jackson says, "I got to go to Rico's. So I'll have to our house, and change, and go to my job, Later." He got up, but stopped, and came at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Bye." I told him, he went to the door again, and left. "So… what are we going to do today?" Oliver asked.

"Well today, I'm going to the beach. Oliver want to come?" Miley asked. "Sure." Oliver told Miley, they left hand in hand.

I sat on my bed thinking about what happened in the last 2 days…


	10. 3 years later

_3 years later…_

Lily's POV

I was standing on a podium, Oliver was a little upwards, and I could see Miley was in front of me.

"Oliver Oken." I heard, and then I saw that Oliver go up and get a diploma. I heard claps and then it was over. A few minutes later Miley went up, and got hers. I was next, I was so excited, "Lily Truscott." I went up and got my diploma.

_After Party_

I couldn't find Jackson yet, and that's when I found him. I covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess Who?" I whispered to him "Lily?" "Correct! You want a prize?" "Yes!" He said saying like a kid, he turned and kissed me on the lips.

"Eww! Get a room you two!" Miley said. I laughed, and got off Jackson. Me and Jackson were going real strong, I love him and he loves me. Miley and Oliver were having ups and downs but still stayed together.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Oliver and Jackson have something to say!" I heard Robbie Ray said. "Miley, Lily, please come up to Jackson and Oliver." Someone said.

"Lily, you are the most beautiful, amazing, fantastic person I've met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jackson said.

"Miley, I think you are the most perfect ever. You have perfect smile, eyes, voice, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They both got on one knee, and reached out a small box out their pockets.

"Will you marry me?" They both said, me and Miley looked at each other with tears in our eyes. "Yes!" We both yelled. They got up and slid the ring on our finger.

I gave one of the best kisses of my life to Jackson. I couldn't believe me and Miley are getting married!

Me and Jackson lived together forever; Miley and Oliver even lived with us. All I told Miley was "Thank you for trying to figure out my first kiss."


End file.
